1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation method, a simulation apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium for selecting, performed as a simulation, a location on a piece of wood that requires cutting before being formed by compression.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wooden materials that are natural materials attract attention. With a wide variety of grain patterns, wood products made of wood exhibit individual features depending on positions of the raw wood from which the particular wood products are cut out. Such individual features of each wood product give it a unique quality. In addition, surface flaws and discolorations caused by a long-term use create unique textures which tend to evoke warm and familiar feeling in the user. Thus, the wooden material attracts attention as a material for products of uniqueness and taste which cannot be found in products made of synthetic resin or light metals. Techniques for molding wooden materials are also developing dramatically.
According to one conventionally known technique for molding wooden materials: a wooden board is softened with water absorption and compressed; the compressed wooden board is cut along a direction substantially parallel with a direction in which the compressive force is applied, whereby a primary fixed product with a sheet-like shape is obtained; and the primary fixed product is deformed into a desired three-dimensional shape under heat and moisture (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3078452). Further, according to another conventional technique, a softened wooden sheet is compressed and temporarily secured in a prepared mold and left in the mold until the wooden sheet recovers. Thus a wood product with a desired shape can be obtained (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-077619).